Happily Ever After
by pinkatailmon
Summary: Kiba's got a crush on a girl but he doesn't know if she likes him back. What's a guy to do? Why...turn into her best friend to find out of course! KibaOC


A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I posted something up and I'm sorry! I've been stressed out with exams and homework. Even now in the summer holidays, we have summer holiday homework. Seriously, where is the justice in this world? _Anyway_, ranting aside. I proudly present to you one of the longest dang fanfics I've ever written in my short 5-month writing career. It will contain a rather lot of personal information about the OC but that is pretty much necessary because this OC is a bit more special. I really hope she doesn't turn out to be a Mary-Sue. I really tried to make the OC as original as possible. Also after this story, she will be making another appearance in my first ever multi-chapter fanfic! Yay! But, that won't be posted until for a while, I still have a lot of stuff to sort out before I can finally deem it worthy enough to post. But all that aside for now, I present to you, my KibaxOC fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, I would make sure all teams got their time to shine and there would be as least character death as possible, but sadly I don't own it, so I have to deal with the Third Hokage and all the others being dead. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic is made for fan purposes only.

"And they lived happily ever after. The End. "

The book slammed shut and the girl holding it gave a sigh and muttered, "Like _that_ would ever happen in real life. What a load of crap. "

The wind whipped the girl's strawberry blond hair in her unique cat-like blue-and-green eyes. She tucked the loose strands behind her slightly pointed ears and shifted her weight to the right, but carefully, she didn't want to tumble right off the branch she was sitting on.

She was pretty high up in the tree, even by her own cat-like standards. She liked climbing trees. Why wouldn't she? It was a way to get some peace and quiet and cats were notorious tree climbers .

They were all known as notorious _land-on-their-own-feeters_. However, she wasn't quite sure if the infamous unproven law worked on her as well. Better safe than sorry, they always say.

Her mind replayed the events of the story in her mind, like her very own private slideshow. She loved reading but she did get sick of fairy tales. They were just so _fake_!

_Prince Charming _just always managed to slay the wicked dragon and save his princess. Then it was smooth riding from then on, riding off in the sunset or going off to live in some fancy-pancy castle. Euech, it just drove her mad! She stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, back when her dad died and when her cat was nearly frickkin killed. But…..there was a Prince Charming in her life. In fact, if it weren't for him, Gemini would probably be dead.

Her mind began to picture him. The way he spoke and how he moved. His absolutely adorable red fang marks on his cheeks. He was just so damn_ hot_!

'_Someday, Inuzuka Kiba. I will get the nerve to tell you, just how I feel_.'

She could still remember the day she fell head-over-heels in love with our resident dog lover…………

She had just returned home from her visit to the Land of Lighting. She and her mother went there once a year to visit their father's grave and to see how her mother and father's clans were doing. Oh yes, her mom and dad came from different clans. Her mom was from the Nekozuka clan while her dad was from the Star clan.

Being the offspring of two different clans meant that she had two different fighting styles. Let's start with her father's clan shall we?

Her father, Star Hiroshi of the Star clan, was the one who named her. Her name was Star Sakura. Their clan was quite special. Their fighting style came from the objects they fought with: Star Cards.

What are Star Cards you may ask? They are cards that are in touch with its owner chakra and respond to it. A child would be given his/her own deck of Star cards when they came of age. Only its own owner could control her/her own deck of cards. The cards were designed to only acknowledge their owner's chakra. So if their owner passes away, the cards would be destroyed because they could not be used by anyone else.

There are a total of 88 star constellations in the sky, thus 88 Star Cards. Every card was different. Each one of them consisted of a different star constellation. For example, the Leo is a Star Card. To use it, the user must charge his/her chakra into the Leo card and fling it the air. A lion will be released and will do its owner's bidding until the chakra focused on the card is used up. Then the summoned Star constellation will poof away in a cloud of smoke and the Star Card will, following its owner's chakra, automatically return to its owner.(A/N:I know, it's a bit hard to understand but it's the best I can do.)

Every card requires different amounts of chakra, the most commonly used ones and the ones that use the least chakra are the 12 Star horoscopes of course are , Gemini, Leo, Virgo, etc. Some of them however require more chakra, such as the Hydra, the snake, the Orion, etc. But one bad disadvantage is that if you run out of chakra, you can't use your cards. Then you'll be screwed.

Here is where Star (Although her name is Sakura, everyone calls her Star. In order not to mix Haruno Sakura and Star Sakura up, people just generally call her by her last name.)'s mother ,Nekozuka Levina, 's fighting style comes in handy. Their fighting style is very similar to the Inuzuka clan. In fact, some people say that the Inuzuka clan and Nekozuka used to be the same clan but because of some unknown reason, they split up. Thus, forming the two separate clans today.

The main difference between the two clans is that the Nekozuka clan uses_ cats_ instead of dogs, most the other stuff is the same, except for the techniques they use.

Unlike the Inuzuka clan, the Nekozuka clan doesn't use the Beast Mimicry technique. Instead, they _transform_ their adorable, cute, cuddly cats into something more deadly. A lean, mean, fighting, _wildcat_ machine. The Nekozuka each had a least one cat as a pet. When engaged in combat, they would feed their seemingly, harmless cat a special soldier pill. That solider pill will enable the taker of the pill to enlarge and have a more savage personality. Simply speaking, the cat would turn into a huge wild cat and it would stay that way until the effect of the pill wears off. Why do you think Star called her cat _Gemini_? Gemini means two sides. A bit like split personalities. Gemini could go from a little, white cat into a huge, black, bloodthirsty panther. And it would only obey its owner, you do not want to tangle with an Nekozuka.

The Nekozuka clan had claws and they weren't afraid to use them. When you reached a certain age, you would be given a pair of gloves that had metal sockets attached to the knuckles on the gloves. The sockets contained three metal blades that were thin and deadly at the same time. You could charge chakra though the blades and make them twice as deadly. The blades could be willed in and out of the sockets by its owner. A very strong weapon.

The members of the Nekozuka clan could also see in the dark. Their eyes were a bloodline limit. They strongly resembled cat eyes , they could also glow in the dark, a bit eerie but useful on missions. They could provide light for the people on missions. They could also be switched off to no-light if you didn't want to alert the enemy or target.

Star's eyes were a bit more unique though, unlike normal people, her eyes were separate colors. Her left eye was blue in color while her right eye was green in color. Both her eyes had the bloodline limit though, as for why her eyes were like that, she didn't know why. She had once asked her mother and her mother said that she was born that way. That wasn't the only strange thing about Star. Star had blonde hair, nothing special, most members of the Star clan either had blonde or white hair. The strange thing was that in the midst of her blonde hair was a single streak of pink. Even if she cut it off, it would grow back, still pink. It would even change color.

Normally, it would be a cheerful Sakura-colored strand of hair but it happened once or twice, when Star was under serious mental or emotional stress, it would change from pink to black. Luckily, being a ninja, she had learned to keep her emotion under check or that strand of hair would have ratted her out in every life-or-death situation by now. Not that she hadn't been in any, she had to face situations like this in almost every mission she took. A life of a Chuunin. Oh, I didn't mention to you that Star was a Chuunin? Whoops, my bad.

Star made Chuunin when she was 11. Her father had given her a sliver star pendent as a reward and as a birthday present. The pendent always hangs around Star's neck, she never takes it off, it's a memory of her father. (In case, you're wondering, the pendent Star wears looks exactly like the one Ashley Tisdale wore in _High School Musical 2_)

Sadly, her father died on a mission shortly after her birthday. The first time, her pink strand of hair had changed to black when she learned that her dad had passed away. The reason she moved to Konoha was this as well. Her mother wanted to make a fresh start. The house just gave her too many sad memories. So against her and her dad's clans wishes, she and Star moved to Konoha for a new life. They traded in their old headbands for new Leaf hiate-ates and became official Leaf ninjas. Her mother became an ANBU member and rarely stayed at home. Star was often alone. Of course, she had Gemini but it wasn't enough. She wanted _human_ friends. She had lost touch with her old friends from the Land of Lighting. That was maybe the reason she made friends with Naruto, he was alone like her.

Coming from a foreign country, she didn't know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in Naruto so they became friends quickly. Her mother knew, but she didn't disapprove of their friendship. In fact, she sort of encouraged it. Naruto became a brother to her and she, in return, became a sister to Naruto. Naruto helped her though her depression and soon Star quickly morphed back into her normal happy, sassy self. She became friends with the other Konoha twelve as well.

However, her nightmares returned when she went back to the Land of Lighting to visit her grandparents and her father's grave. Apparently, something happened there that triggered her memories. All her memories that she banished came rushing back and her strand of pinkness joy turned black once more.

The bad thing was that Naruto wasn't there to help her this time. He'd gone to train with Jiraiya, or as Naruto called him Ero-Sennin. It had been a year since he'd gone already. Star began to fall back into her depression and began to space out a lot. Not that it was a bad thing, most Star clan members were daydreamers but Star's spacing out was practically killing her. Her mind simply switched off and her body wandered around aimlessly like a zombie. It went on like that for a few weeks before _it _happened. The near-death experience for her and Gemini.

_**Flashback**_

'Stupid life. Stupid Naruto. Stupid everything.'

A single tear ran down her cheek as her hand clutched the Star pendent that circled her neck. She'd been doing that a lot lately, she felt so alone. Her mother had been called away on a emergency mission. Her mom didn't want to leave her all by herself, especially in her current depression condition, but the Godaime Hokage was persistent. Her mom's skills and bloodline limit was extremely essential on this mission. So under Star's urgings, she went but promised to be back as soon as possible. She wanted her mom to be here with her so badly maybe she shouldn't have let her mom go………..

She shook her head quickly to clear it of its selfish thoughts. How could she think like that. That ANBU squad needed her mom. And besides, she was a big girl now, she could totally handle herself!

'Come on, Star. Get a grip!'

She sighed and looked around. Where the freak was she? She didn't recognize this part of the woods at all. It had happened again. She needed to get a grip back on reality soon. She'd even been neglecting her friends lately. Her entire life was practically falling apart again. She couldn't let that happen, just when things were starting to go back on track too. She looked around for her little, white cat.

Strangely, Gemini was nowhere to be seen. That was weird. She could have swore that Gemini was right next to her. How long had she spaced out for?

A yowl pierced her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She recognized it as Gemini's voice. She started to run towards the shrieks.

"Gemini ! "

She would never forgive herself if something happened to her precious kitty. They had been together as long as she could remember. They were as close as blood sisters. She was her fighting partner. Her sister. The one she could always count on to cheer her up. She couldn't lose her.

"Answer me, dammit ! "

Finally, she saw her beloved cat, clawed and mauled half to death, thrashing in a stream of rushing water. Without thinking twice, she jumped into the river. Her only thought was to protect her cat from an icy death.

Plunging into the icy, cold water, her own senses went into overdrive. Her body's first thought was to: immediately get the hell outta the water! But her mind had a different mission, that was to: save her cat's ass!

Swimming was never a cat's strong points so after spitting out several mouthfuls of muddy river water, she finally managed to get to Gemini. Wrapping her arms around the soaked and bloody but still very much alive bundle of fur, her heart let out sigh of relief. Right, mission one accomplished. Now, how to get out of the water? Her senses were numbed by the rushing water swirling around her. She grunted slightly as a sharp rock tore through her clothes and cut into her flesh. Warm tears spurted out of her eyes as her blurry mind formed the dreaded words: _you'll never make it._

The salty tears stung the scratches on her face as she sobbed silently. She was about to give up when a soft mewl brought her back. Her head looked down at her cat, shivering but still breathing. Still…….alive.

'_You're not just going to give up like that, are you?'_

The voice echoed in her head and a rush of adrenaline flooded though her veins, providing her with newfound but temporary strength. She immediately turned around and swam for the shore. More like clawed her way to the bank. Gallons of water splashed onto her, forcing her to go back and accept her fate. But she clung on to that last thread of hope, she single-handedly, because she had to keep a hold on Gemini, finally, managed to land her hands on the weeds that grew on the bank of the river.

Coughing and sputtering, she used the last of her strength to drag herself and Gemini onto the bank.

'_I made it………'_

Laughing lightly, she weakly punched a fist in the air. She'd won! Mark the day, when she, Star Sakura, had managed to win against the all-mighty river. Breathing heavily, she collapsed on the soft grass before dragging herself up again. She had to get Gemini to a medic, fast. She didn't know any medical Jutsus, and even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to perform the in her exhausted state. Her aching body screamed and protested as she heaving herself up and started to hobble slowly but steadily out of the woods.

Her vision got more blurry with every step that she took and her knees threaten to give way but she still trudged on. Why? Because she would die first before Gemini died! As long as Gemini was safe, she would be content. Besides, it was her who dragged themselves into this mess in the first place. She'd be damned if she didn't fix it.

However, she was still human and humans had their peak. Apparently, this was hers. Her knees finally gave way and she crashed to the cold, unforgiving ground.

Even in her weakened state now, she still had her arms firmly around Gemini. She wasn't going to let go. Not after what she'd been though. Star could vaguely make out a faint outline of a male teenager and a dog. Her head was getting more cloudy by the second.

Even so, she managed to whisper out a few last words, "Please, help Gemini……". Before, she finally blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she had woken up in a hospital bed with Kiba snoring gently in the chair beside her. She had jumped out of bed, wincing at the wounds that she'd roughly disturbed, and tried to find Gemini. I mean, _tried._

Akamaru blocked Star's way and growled at her. Kiba had also woken up and coaxed her back into bed, saying that she was fine. Of course, she had nearly strangled Kiba for not letting her see Gemini. But Kiba _and_ Akamaru were very firm on her staying on the bed. They wouldn't say how Gemini was but by the looks on their faces. It clearly said for her to expect the worst.

To their and her own surprise, she had broken down right there and then in tears. She started crying big baby sobs, a thing she hadn't done ever since she became a ninja. A ninja always hides behind an emotionless mask but the mask slips sometimes. She just kneeled there and cried. All the tears that she had sealed away just came rushing out all at once. She couldn't stop so she let it continue. Kiba just kneeled there silently, patting her back and whispered reassurances in her ears. She knew that they were probably empty promises but she still hoped that Gemini would somehow be okay. After she had let it all out, she let Kiba help her back in bed and pull the sheets over her.

For the first time ever, she noticed the dark rings under Kiba's eyes. Did he really care for that much that he'd lose sleep over it? She pondered over this as she drifted off to sleep, feeling much better knowing that Kiba would be right next to her.

The next morning, news came on Gemini, it turned out that although she had been severely injured, she would be just fine in a few weeks. Same went for herself.

She could never forget the look on Kiba's face when her special strand of hair shimmered and gave way to the old, carefree pink color it was before.

The next few weeks went by smoothly, she spent most of her time with Kiba and her friends would come visit as well. Her mom hear about her and raised hell. It was the first time Star had ever seen her mom so mad. But she managed to convince her mom that it was her fault and that Kiba saved her. That was when her crush on Kiba blossomed. She'd had a little bit of a crush on him before but she thought it was just a stage so she never paid it much heed. But now, she fully realized how strong her feelings were for the Inuzuka. She had fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

_**End Flashback**_

Her hand fiddled lazily with the pink streak of hair that the wind was whipping around. She normally let it loose, she only tied it up on missions when she didn't want it getting in the way. She frowned. Should she cut it, it was at her waist already, it would mean less time in the showers. She shuddered; she despised the _thing_, the substance that was known as water.

As fate would have, a spray of _yellow_ liquid came straight at her.

'_Wait……yellow? '_

Her ninja reflexes snapped to attention and she immediately dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding to foul-smelling liquid. Unfortunately, in doing so, she had just earned herself a one way trip to the hard, unforgiving ground below.

She landed on her lower backside and winced as pain exploded on that spot.

'_That's going to leave a bruise……'_

The cat-eyed feline stood up shakily and rubbed her tender backside. Another one of nature's mysteries solved. Cats most certainly _do not_ land on their feet. God, her back hurt. She wondered if she had broken anything. She gingerly touched her back and immediately took back her hand. Too painful to touch for now, closer inspection later. She sighed, time to play lab rat for Sakura again. Now, where was that book of hers…………

"Here!"

Her book was literally _shoved_ back in her face as Star took it. She knew that voice. God, she could only wish that she wouldn't make an idiot of herself like _last time_. She smiled weakly and looked up in the smiling face of her crush, a.k.a, Inuzuka Kiba.

Last time had been a disaster. She had tripped very a bucket and slammed face first in a lamppost. The horror.

Ever since she realized that her feelings were real she had totally lose herself whenever she saw him. She would be like a second Hinata except even worse because she would constantly trip over or bump into things when he was around. It stung her pride _so_ bad. Here she was supposed to a sleek and graceful cat and she kept running into walls. Which is why, she tried her best to avoid him, in order not to embarrass herself any further than she was now. But she had to meet him, with her badly hurting backside, too. God must _really_ hate her.

"Sorry about the….._you know._ Me and Akamaru were training."

So _that_ was what it was. Dog piss. Luckily, she had avoided it just in the nick of time. She began to discreetly move away from Kiba.

'L-look, Kiba. I kinda gotta go. I-I need to go _do something_. So……..bye! "

Star immediately started to run but as luck would have it or maybe God really _did_ hate Star, a tree root was right in front of her **and** she tripped. Now in addition to her badly bruised backside, she had earned badly bruised knees. Way to go, girl!

Star swore and just poofed herself away. Why didn't she think of doing that sooner?

Kiba coughed a bit as the last of the smoke cleared away. Damn, he'd done it again. For some reason, Star was always trying to avoid him or get away from him. He was just trying to be nice! Besides, weren't they good friends? Ever since that incident with Gemini almost dying, Kiba thought that he could have a shot at winning Star over. It started off okay but after Star got out of the hospital, she changed. She would purposely avoid him and he didn't know why! Was she trying to tell him to lay off her, he hadn't even made a move on her yet! He was just trying to be friendly!

He sank down on the ground and put his head in his hands. Jesus, he didn't even dare hope that Star would end up being his girlfriend now. he would have been satisfied with her just being his friend.

'_**Oh for god sakes, just tell her that you like her.'**_

Kiba raised his head to look into the extremely exasperated face of Akamaru. He'd seen his owner get worked up before over a failed attempt to communicate with his mate. He was getting sick of it. Those humans and their overly rated courtship rituals! What can't they just mate and get it over with?

"I can't just tell her that I like her. It doesn't work that way! It would be awkward if she didn't feel the same way! And believe me, things are awkward enough around us already. We don't need any more fuel for the fire! "

Akamaru just rolled his eyes in a _'whatever'_ way.

Kiba sighed and stood up. He had told Hinata and Shino to meet him at the training grounds earlier in the day. It was high time that he got some help with this love business. He glanced at Akamaru and grinned. Well, _human help_, at least.

"Kiba, you are late."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned at the members of team 8.

"Hehe…… yeah……sorry about that, guys. I ran into Star on the way here, so………"

His teammates nodded understandably.

"Ano……h-how did it go, K-Kiba-kun ?"

Kiba grunted at shook his head slightly. Hinata's face dropped a bit and Shino didn't show any emotion at all. Kiba smiled at Hinata. Even if the shy girl couldn't work up the guts to tell Naruto about her crush, she still helped Kiba with his. She was a good friend of Star's so she knew a lot about her, her likes and dislikes, etc. Shino, however, was being a good sport by just being _Shino_.

"Hey, guys. I know, I said that I could handle this thing by myself but I think I need………"

"You need our help, do you not?"

Kiba scowled slightly. Sometimes, Shino was just so damn superior!

He muttered a "yes."

Shino looked thoughtful for a moment, or at least, Kiba thought. It was hard to tell with so much of his face covered up all the time.

"Naruto is Star-san 's best friend, correct?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows a bit before nodding. What did that have to do with anything?

"Star-san tells Naruto _everything_, does she not?"

Kiba rolled his eyes a bit before nodding again. Where were these questions going?

"Then, it is solved. I must go now."

Kiba's jaw dropped as he face faulted. That was it?

"What do mean it's solved?"

Shino sighed and pushed his shades up and they sparkled.

"It is quite simple, really. If Star-san tells Naruto everything. You could use the Henge no Jutsu to change into him and find Star-san to find out her true feelings for you."

Hinata and Kiba gasped. Who knew Shino could be so_ smart_? Kiba grinned as he glomped Shino. Oh yes, this was gonna work for sure! He thought happy thoughts until Shino put fleas on him, in order to get Kiba off his body.

The plan went quite smoothly. Kiba knocked out Naruto and tied and gagged him, putting Akamaru on guard over him. While, he changed into Naruto. He smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of _himself_. Kiba smirked and snickered at the memory as he ran off in search of Star.

He went to all her favorite places : her house, the library, the woods and even the training grounds but still no sign of her. As he was wandering around in town, he was suddenly tackled from behind. Kiba spat out a mouthful of dirt as he turned to confront his _attacker._

Which turned out to be no other than the person he was looking for, Star Sakura.

"You'd think you would get used to it by now, Naruto."

Kiba blushed a bit before getting up. Scarcely before he regained his balance, Star was hauling him towards a stall.

"Come on, Ramen boy. Ramen! My treat!"

Kiba and star sat down and placed their orders. Star began slurping down her ramen while Kiba stared at his absent-mindedly. How to ask Star if she liked him or not? It wasn't just some random question that you asked all of a sudden.

"Oi, ramen boy? You okay? You haven't touched your ramen. Which is a total first-timer for you, O great ramen god."

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts and started to eat. Star sat on the stool beside him, finishing her broth. She licked her lips as she set the bowl down.

"You will not believe the day I just had. First, Gemini isn't here because mom took her for her monthly checkup and she wouldn't let me go with her because of my knees! I mean, they're not hurt that badly!"

At the mention of Star's knees, Kiba started to choke on his ramen. It was partly his fault that she hurt herself. Star shook her head and banged him on his back.

"Aw, come on , ramen boy! Not you, too! My knees don't look that bad! I just ran into Kiba earlier today and made a complete fool out of myself. That's all."

Kiba stopped sputtering when he heard his name. now would be a good chance to ask her about how she felt about him!

" Hey…… Star-chan? "

"Well, ramen boy lives to eat ramen for another day! What is it? You probably want _another_ bowl of ramen and after you nearly coughed your lungs out on this one. You're going to kill yourself on this stuff one of these days, I tell you."

Kiba sweatdropped and he shook his head.

"No……I was wondering if you liked…….Kiba."

Wow, even Kiba had to admit that that sounded stupid coming out of his mouth. Especially, when Star looked at him like he grew a second head or something.

" Well……if you must know. I don't. I hate and frickk'n hate the guy because I think he's the cutest and the most awesome guy that I have ever met in my life."

Star ended the sentence with a fangirlish squeal. She laughed and lightly bopped Kiba on his head.

"Oh for god's sake, ramen boy! Are you teasing me on purpose? You should know better than anyone else how I feel about Kiba. I mean, you've only hear me say that I have a crush on him for like a _million_ times. And I thought you didn't _want_ me liking that arrogant, dog-faced braggart, if that's what I recall you called him when I first told you. You are so weird sometimes, ramen boy!"

Kiba stayed calm but inside he was boiling.

'So that's what Naruto calls me behind my back. Boy, is he going to get it later! '

On the bright side, Star _liked_ him! She truly, really did. Kiba felt like he was on cloud 9. Now all he had to do was to tell her that he liked her, too. But the problem was that, how to do that without arousing her suspicion?

As Kiba was pondering over this little problem, Star suddenly jumped up.

"Hey, ramen boy! Quit spazzing out and let's go. I got something to show you!"

Star started to run towards the woods while Kiba hurriedly followed. Where was she taking him?

They ran for a good 10 minutes before Star finally stopped. Kiba knelt over to catch his breath before he took a look around. His eyes widen when he saw the sight in front of him. The entire Konoha was under the small cliff in front. The view was absolutely breath-taking. Star laughed when she saw his expression.

"I take that you like it? I used to come here a lot before with Gemini. It's kinda like a secluded place just for the two of us."

Kiba tensed up a little when he heard the two of us part, even if he knew that Star liked _him_ not the hyperactive, orange goofball and she was referring to her cat.

"Hey, ramen boy…..did you know that I could sing?"

Kiba shook his head, genuinely surprised. Star_ sang_?

"I guessed so. I'd never told anyone before except for my mom and Gemini so they don't really count. So you're the first person to know ever since I came to Konoha. Congrats! "

Kiba smiled as he shook Star's hand. She was pretty strange sometimes. Maybe it was true what people said about Geminis having split personalities. Star was just like that. Sometimes, she would be all sassy and sarcastic. Her fun and mean streak. But sometimes, she would be quiet and reserved and curl up with a book. Her quiet and polite streak. Star did like reading for reasons he didn't know why . Why would anyone want to sit all day to read, it was just…… boring! But that was one of the reasons he liked Star, she was pretty smart because of the books she read. However, most the information was generally useless but interesting.

"Hey, you want to hear me sing?"

Kiba immediately nodded eagerly and Star laughed. She flipped open her mobile and started messing with it at the same time she kept up small talk with Kiba.

"Before, back when I was still a Genin, most of my D-ranked missions involved singing. It was either sing to babies to sleep or just to perform in front of a Daimyo or something. But I put an end to that when I became a Chuunin even so I would receive missions requiring me to sing. It's embarrassing now thinking about it. I mean, I'm a ninja, not a singer. So I didn't tell the Hokage, I didn't want any more singing missions! I still practice sometimes, as a hobby. Right, it's done! Here's a song that kinda shows what I want to say to Kiba. Once I work up the nerve to sing it to him, that is…………"

Music started to play as Star started to sing. Kiba recognized the song to be _**Crush on you**_ by **Tata Young**.

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I used to turn around and walk away_

_Never stopped to play_

_Cause there was no attraction_

_But in my heart you start to grow on me_

_Kind of suddenly_

_So now I've changed direction_

_Knowing it might seems strange_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_In this cold world, where dreams are few_

_Baby, I want you_

_Is it too much to ask for?_

_I'll take you places where you never been_

_If you just give in_

_So babe, it's now or never_

_Knowing it might seem strange…_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_Me and you, you and me. _

_Living a life in harmony_

_It's magic (magic)_

_Babe, I've got a crush on you _

_So if you feel the way I do_

_Would you fancy to_

_To take a ride beside me?_

_Me and you, you and me. _

_Living a life in harmony_

_It's magic (magic)_

_Babe, I've got a crush on you _

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

Star finished and took a shy bow, while Kiba clapped his guts out. Her voice was good, no awesome! It rocked! He could see why daimyos wanted her to sing. Hell, if it were _him_, he'd want her to sing!

"That was awesome!"

Star blushed a bit before tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks……."

She looked embarrassed but that soon gave way to a devilish smirk.

"Since it was good, I demand_ payment_ for it! Dinner's on you!"

Kiba groaned a bit but he didn't really mind that much. It was worth it.

"Fine, dinner it is!"

Star clapped her hands happily together before jumping on Kiba, sending both of them on the ground. There was a 'poof' sound as the Henge no Jutsu dispelled. The white smoke cleared and Star saw that the person she had been spending the day with wasn't Naruto at all. It was…….Kiba!

Kiba saw his face reflected in Star's blue and green eyes. It wasn't the whiskered face he had henged into but his face. It dawned on him that the Jutsu had wore off.

'_Oh shit……….'_

Star immediately started to get off Kiba while blushing furiously. She had told Kiba that she liked him. She didn't mean to! She thought it was Naruto and it turned out it was Kiba. God, she was such an _idiot_!

"Don't."

Star looked at Kiba, his eyes were hidden under his headband so she couldn't see his expression.

"Look, Kiba.I-I can totally explain everything! The things I said and the song-"

Kiba reached up and pecked her on her lips, shutting her up. He brushed a few strands of pink and blonde hair out of her eyes.

_Her beautiful cat like eyes._

"I like you, too."

Those four words just made her day. She felt her heartbeat get quicker and their lips touched again. This time in a more passionate kiss. Who knew ramen boy would be the one to finally get them together?

After a while, they separated and Kiba sat up with Star on his lap. The stars were beginning to come out. Kiba rested his chin on Star's head as he stroked her hair, Star snuggled closer to Kiba's chest. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, content to be near him.

'_Well, what do you know? Fairy tales do come true……….sometimes."_

_**Afterwards**_

Kiba and Star fell asleep under the stars. When they woke up, Kiba asked her to be his girlfriend and you can guess what she said.

"HELL YEAH!"

After another passionate kiss, Kiba said that they had to go _thank _Naruto for getting them together. Star agreed of course. They went to the woods to untie Naruto. Boy, was naruto steamed when he saw Kiba. Once Star untied him, Naruto leaped towards Kiba, pinning him on the ground. He and Kiba fought for a while before Star broke them up.

She then proceeded to pick up Naruto by his collar and yelled," No one beats up my boyfriend! Only **I**'m allowed to do that! Ya hear, ramen boy?"

Kiba and Akamaru watched this pathetic scene while sweatdropping. Once Star finished beating up Naruto for beating up Kiba. They all went to get ramen. Kiba insisted on paying which Star said that he'd regret. Which he did, once Naruto polished off 54 bowls of ramen.

Naruto ended up being chased all over Konoha by a pissed off Kiba, intent on kicking the shit outta him foe emptying his wallet.

Star watched the scene which consisted of her boyfriend trying to murdered her best friend while shaking her head and smiling lightly.

'_Don't you just love happy endings?'_

A/N:Woot! I finally finished typing it! My fingers are about to fall off! Star didn't turn out to be a Mary-sue, right? I hope not. I don't know if you liked it or not but this one was a lot better than my first draft! I hope you enjoyed it!^^


End file.
